Brandon's Super Smash Bros.
Brandon's Super Smash Bros. (ブランドンのスーパースマッシュブラザーズ Burandon no sūpāsumasshuburazāzu in Japan), abbriviated as BSSB, is the first game from the Brandon's Super Smash Bros. series and is a party-fighting game that is a tribute to the Smash Bros. games when Brandon got Sm4sh. This game is set to be released somewhere in 2016. This game functions amiibos that can be used in eight player mode matches and assistance in Single Player modes. Gameplay The gameplay in Brandon's Super Smash Bros. doesn't change from the canon series' games, the Smash Ball returns from the games and there are many items. Some items are hidden underground which can be pulled up and used. There is now poison water in the game where if you touch it, you lose a stock immediately. Final Smashes now are much weaker than the other installments. Some of them are changed while some aren't. This game also features new characters from different game series (like Tekken, Crash Bandicoot, etc.). Story Mode See: Brandon's Super Smash Bros./Story Mode In Story Mode, there are many chapters that include some of the greatest game series' heroes unite to defeat many of their rivals and other evil beings like Master Hand. Many Quick Time Events appear in this game, if you fail many of these, your rank decreased gradually. If you get a high rank at the end of the mode, you'll mostly likely see new stages coming near you. You first start as Nintendo characters then Sega, then Namco and so on. Playable Characters See: Brandon's Super Smash Bros./Characters The playable characters in the middle part of the selection screen are default characters that can be played at the very start of the game. Some characters like Mario, Kirby, Yoshi and Toad are examples. The playable characters at each side of the selection screen are unlockable characters that can be unlocking in many different ways. Like characters like Tails, Knuckles, King Boo and Dry Bowser are examples. Characters that are in the DLC selection screen, are DLC characters hence the selection screen. These characters can be afforded by paying US currency or UK currency. Non-playable Characters See: Brandon's Super Smash Bros./NP Characters The non-playable characters are characters that are seen ingame, but cannot be playable in any method. Some of the NPCs are bosses and interactive characters that give you hints about the adventure or match advantages and disadvantages. Master Hand is an example of a non playable character. Enemies See: Brandon's Super Smash Bros./Smash Rush Enemies or Brandon's Super Smash Bros./Story Mode Enemies The enemies are some hostile characters that harm you along the way in Story Mode or Smash Rush. Some examples are Goombas, Koopas, Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Some enemies are large and can be defeated by using smash attacks or strong basic attacks and special attacks. Sometimes there are indestructible enemies, which cannot be defeated and must be avoided at many costs. Stages See: Brandon's Super Smash Bros./Stages The stages of the game are arenas that characters can face each other on ingame. Some stages like Battlefield and Final Destination are default stages and some stages like Neo Bowser Castle and Dedede Arena are unlockable stages that can be unlocked by different methods. Some stages have gimmicks like 150mm and Bowser's Castle which have barrels and lava gimmicks. Modes See: Brandon's Super Smash Bros./Modes TBA Items See: Brandon's Super Smash Bros./Items Some items appears on stages either randomly or underground during the stage. Each item functions differently, like some can restore your damage percent or stamina (like the Maxium Tomato, Heart Container, etc.), harm players (like Bob-Ombs, Chicken, etc.) or help them in a way (like Special Flags, Propeller Blocks, etc.). Some items can be used as weapons too to harm players and break down walls (like Hammers, Ore Clubs, etc.). Gallery BSSBMario.png|Mario. BSSBTitle.png|Logo (series logo) JapaneseBSSB.png|Japanese game cover. BSSBLuigi.png|Luigi. BSSBYoshi.png|Yoshi. BSSBKirby.png|Kirby. Trivia TBA Category:Brandon's Super Smash Bros. Category:Endgame Enterprises Category:Fan Games Category:Dick's Fan Games Category:Brandon's Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:X's Super Smash Bros.